Across The Universe
by OMT5arah
Summary: “Hey, hey hey hey, I’m just sayin, If I catch you doing anything more than….lookin at eachother, I can and will beat him up.” I pushed it further. “Yeah, sure…..If ya catch us!” I laughed as I ran out the tent to go find Xavier.
1. Intro Really

Mkay guys. This is my first story, EVA! Be kind, if it sucks, well then it sucks. This is the boring chapter, an introduction to Fay, just really one big flashback, you can skip it and be confused for the rest of the story, or you can just read it and know what's going on during the exciting parts. Thanks! (^.^) Kirbay! Oh, btw, this story starts after "broken"

Fay

"Quit fooling around Fay, the party hasn't started yet." Don kept pestering me to go and help Marcia in the kitchen, for the celebration of The Trees was but a few hours away. I couldn't help but start dancing around and humming to myself, this was _our_ holiday, the day we founded this great organization of orphans. Well, I wouldn't really call us orphans we were one big family here, we all supported each other, gave a shoulder for you to cry on, ate with each other, lived with each other, the only thing keeping us from calling each other more than friends is the fact that none of us share the same mother or father, but there were a few acceptations of course..

FLASHBACK WOMWOMWOMWOM

Since the beginning of the war, Darken Rahl had no intentions of showing mercy to children, he'd slaughter you along with your parents, especially if they were resistance fighters. Me and Don grew up in a rich village called Agritha. It was a resistance village, filled with many important trades, like fruits, spices, lumber, wheat, and a whole butt load of other important produce. When the war began, Rahl ordered every village to deliver all of its goods to the people's palace so he could supply food for his soldiers. The village would rather burn down with their produce than give it to such a cruel, disgusting man such as Rahl, and that's exactly what the punishment was. I was only 8 at the time, still young and careless, still in that world where good always conquers over evil. And then they came. Ken, my oldest brother, was 16 at the time, he was the first to see the soldiers marching towards us. I was sitting with my best friend in the whole world, Ellie. We were in father's music room, strumming the strings, smacking the rums as we ran past them, creating a whole chorus of mindless beats. That was the last time I saw Ellie. I heard the door slam, and in a second Ken was in the doorway. "Where's mother and Father?!" He gasped out. "Mother went out with Jen to find her a new dress and fathers at the shop, why what's going on Ken?" Father was in love with music, he might even love music more than mother, no wait, that's impossible, mother and father shared a love so strong not even the magic of Rahl's most heartless and powerful wizards could sever it's magic. Agritha was nicknamed the "City of Music". You could hear the serenades and melody's before you even reached the gate, my dad was quite wealthy, and owed his own shop, filled with flutes, guitars, drums, violins, and the list goes on and on forever. But this time, the thought of father tuning guitars with ease at his shop only made Ken more frantic. "What's going on her eh? Tayla break your heart already?" Don snickered as he made his way down the stairs. Tayla was Ken's new girlfriend, she was awfully sweet and pretty, but for some reason Don hated her guts. " D'harrans our coming, they're hardly a mile away!" The color from Don's face disappeared, and his smirk had dropped right to the floor. "What they comin here for?" Don managed to squeeze the words out. D'harrans came round about a year ago, they tried to take any boy 11 or above to join the D'harran army. Mother and Father were terrified, 60% of the men who go into the army were killed. Ken and Don were sent to live with Uncle John for several weeks while Rahl's men searched the village, which took 2 weeks, they came back just after they had dragged away all the boys that didn't hide well enough, any earlier and they might've been taken from us. "I don't know, but it's not for anything good I'll tell you that." Ken tried to calm his shaking. Almost a full grown man, and even he trembles at the thought of being taken by D'harrans. That's when Tayla ran through the door. "Ken!" "Tayla!" They ran into each others arms. Even with the tension of the situation I gave a gag face, and me and Ellie giggled. "Ken, my father's told me that the D'harrans are coming to burn down the village! They're coming to punish us for not supporting the army! I ran over here as soon as I could! We need to leave!" I glanced at Ellie, and she turned to me, and then we both looked at Don, then Tayla and Ken, and for a moment, we read each other's mind. _We gotta get the hell out of here._ Ken averted his eyes to me, his darling little sister Fay. His Blue eyes tried to get down every detail of me, so he'll always remember me, because he knew he couldn't leave without making sure Tayla and her family were safe, but he couldn't make us wait around and waste time, which meant that it will be difficult for Ken to find us again if we made it out in time. "Don, your 11 years old now, you're in charge." This is probably the only time Don wished he wasn't in charge. "You need to get out of here. Take Fay and Ellie, find a way out, escape. I need find mother and father, protect each other, trust each other." I rushed to Ken and he scooped me up into his arms. "Don't leave." I pleaded. "I must, be brave, you were always the boldest Fay." And with that, he kissed my cheek and rushed out the door with Tayla. Another magic moment happened when the 3 of us looked at each other. _Well, what now? _"Come on," Don broke the trance "we can't waste time, we gotta go! Now!" Don grabbed me, I grabbed Ellie, we wisped out the door into the chaos. Houses were already of fire, people were screaming. We all gripped onto each others wrists so not to loose each other. Don led the way, we were almost hit by a cart 4 times, everyone was pushing and shoving, trying to get away from the undying flames. Even I could feel the heat coming off the row of houses 3 blocks away. That's when I lost Ellie. She had been crying the whole time. I kept trying to calm her, for now was not the time to cry. "It's going to be okay." "Don't worry, we're gonna meet up with our families later." "Just stay close, I'm here, don't let go." I felt her grip loosen, so I tightened mine, but it was like someone had grabbed her other arm and jerked her back, taking her out of my grasp. I turned around to see where she had gone, but there were so many people, running and crying, I couldn't single out Ellie's crying. I tried to slow down, but Don was much stronger than me, and clamped down on my arm and rushed me along. The next thing I knew, we were out of the mob, the mothers clinging to their children, the wild citizens frantically rushing around to find their families, had all vanished. I turned my head to see that we had run far from the village, we had run up a high hill, Don was trying to run to the safety of the forest. The village looked like a big ant hill, all the ants scrambling about because their hill was on fire. Don finally stopped, mostly because he had drained his energy. He fell to the ground, using his arms to sit himself up, we sat near the edge of the forest for a long time, listening to each others breathing, listening to the cries of the townspeople, the rhythms of the forest, but mostly, we were listening for Ken, and Father, and Mother and my dear older sister Jen. We watched the flames die down, the sun was set, the D'harrans took the survivors as prisoners, we waited there after they had left, still a small flicker of hope w=sat at the bottom of my soul, hope that Ken would appear out of the darkness with mother rand father and they'd take us to safety. But, no me ad Don sat staring at the empty village for half the night, then we both turned our heads and looked at each other for the first time since we reached the hill. Don's hair stuck to his face due to the sweat, his shirt and trousers were covered in dirt, his bright blue eyes glowed in the moons light, but they were different than before. Before his eyes were frantic, alert, panicky, and scared. Now all those feelings were replaced by something else, an emotion we were both feeling, sadness. The sadness felt like a dagger made of shark teeth digging deep into my stomach, and that dagger put out the small flame of hope I had. And then me and Don broke down sobbing in each others arms.

FLASHBACK SORT OF OVER

That night was long gone, the sadness was long gone, my family was long gone, that entire other life was gone. I had a new life, a life that is just as good as, if not better, than my old one.

FLASHBACK IS BACK WOMWOMWOMWOM

After me and my brother were done crying that night, we walked deep into the forest, so deep we were lost, but it's not like that really mattered, we weren't going anywhere, and we didn't have to be anywhere. "We should sleep" Don spoke for the first time since we left the village. "Sounds good I suppose." We lay down in a clearing, we got close together for protection and warmth. The night was so peace full considering the events that had only happened a few hours ago, the stars shone their brightest, the crickets began their musical, the wind blew softly, making the trees and grass dance together. It was then that I realized how exhausted I was. My legs ached, I had bruises and scratches everywhere, and my eyes burned from all the tears I created. The entire walk me and Don just quietly cried for hours, devastated by the sudden lives that were taken from us. I whispered a silent prayer for Ken and Tayla and mother and father, and then I passed out into a deep, deep sleep.

*****

My eyes fluttered open, the sun shot a beam directly at my face, I sat up, my vision was blurry, as I rubbed my eyes I recalled the events of last night, the fire, the forest, the walk, the stars, it all came back to me. "Well good morning sunshine." An unfamiliar voice sang next to me. I took my hands from my eyes and looked over to my right to see a boy maybe 14 years old sitting on the floor next to me. I bolted up onto my feet and stared at him in shock and confusion. "Oi, watch your step young lady, one more foot back and you might've been toast." What is he talking about? I glanced over my shoulder to see what he was talking about. I gasped and whipped my body around to look down from where I was. I was on some sort of platform, it was big, it was nailed to 2 different trees, maybe more than 100 feet from the ground. I felt my legs go limp. "Oi, watch it, watch it." The boy held me up, I was deathly afraid of heights back then. "Hehe, uh, welcome to The Trees." I wasn't really listening to him, I was busy imagining me falling to my demise, and then I remembered Don. "Where's Don?" I turned around to face him. "Uh, who?" The boy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Where's my brother? Where's Don?" His eyebrows unscrunched. "Oh, that lad we saw you with?" I nodded my head vigorously, I can't loose Don, not now. "He woke up an hour or so before you did, probably exploring The Trees." He smiled the biggest and dumbest smile I may ever see. "Um, do you mind me asking a question?" I had about a billion but I think the one I had in mind might answer all of them. "Go right ahead." Another dumb smile. "What the hell is going on?!?" I didn't mean to raise my voice at all but I was just so scared and confused I couldn't help it. He laughed "Well for starters, I'm Will, and you're with us now, safe and sound." Now I gave the confused eyebrow. "Uh, who exactly is _us_?" He cleared his throat like he was about to lecture me. "About 2 years ago when the war started, Darken Rahl started burning down villages, taking away fathers and mothers," a pain shot through my stomach. "You can imagine how many children were left hurt and defenseless," tell me about it. "One day, a whole big group of kids had to scatter away from multiple towns due to the sudden outbreaks in fightin', so, naturally they went to find cover, in the woods." I nodded, that's exactly what we did. "A couple of boys ran into some other boys, and they ran into some other boys, and using teamwork they managed to build this." He looked up, and I followed his gaze. It was marvelous. There were endless amounts of platforms, all different sizes, nailed to trees. Younger children were running and jumping from platform to platform, the older children were working on cooking, connecting ropes from sturdy branches to the ground, and even building more platforms. "We are one big family here in The Trees. Although technically we're orphans, it doesn't feel like it once you get to know each other." Next Will explained the system. "But you see, this place is just for young people who can't fend for themselves, by the time the kids here are 18, they are released from The Trees and sent out to build a new life, maybe even try to find their family now that they're stronger, it's like the circle of life except no one dies, well, unless you slip off the platform." I gulped, he smiled. "I'm just screwing with ya, c'mon I'm hungry." I was so confused, I wanted Don, this place is crazy. But I did want food. Will walked to the other side of the platform to a ladder built into a tree, he climbed up it like a squirrel, but back then, I was weak and terrified, I took forever getting up the ladder to the higher platform. "Wow, we gotta work on that." Was all Will said. We crossed a bridge to another enormous platform that had a big tarp over it, probably on case of rain. Their was a table filled with baskets of fruits and berries and nuts. "Welcome to our dining hall, much more tables and better food during lunch and dinner, breakfast isn't a huge priority here." I started remembering how mother always said breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Her voice seems so far away now. "Ah, I think the man you're looking for is right over there." Will directed his eyes to the other side of the platform, towards my brother. "Don!" I rushed over to him, I slowed down when I came nearer because I didn't want to knock him off the platform. "Fay." He gave a sigh of relief, I hugged him for what felt like hours but was probably only a minute or 2.

FLASHBACK OVA! WOMWOMWOM

I know that was super borin but it was important trust meh.


	2. Xavier

Oh wowie zowy chapter 2! I regret saying this, but this chapter is also chock full of flashbacks, I know flashbacks suck balls but your gonna have to deal with it, the next chapter is pretty low in the flashback area. :]

Fay

After that day I grew accustomed to the life and order of The Trees. Yes, the war is over, but we are still without real families, so we remain here, in The Trees. Will and Don are both the same age now, 17. In just a few months Don's going to leave me, he has no choice, once you turn 18 you need to go and start a new life, a family, and maybe find your own loved ones. Of course you had the option to leave The Trees before you turn 18, but after that you gotta go. I had brought it up to Don that maybe we could live together, but I quickly threw that thought away, neither of us had any money or any family, so there was no way Don could support me too. "Fay, c'mon, the feast is in 4 hours and we don't even have the table set up!" Jackie, my closest friend here in The Trees called down to me from the dining platform. We were using the hugest platform in The Trees to hold the food and the main entertainment, singing and dancing. "Hold on a sec I'll be right there!" I yelled back. I had a more efficient way of getting the plates and what not down from the dining platform to the nicknamed "party platform". "Hey Martin, what are you up to?" Martin, a boy of about 8 years turned around. "Nothin, you need help?" That's the thing with The Trees. Everyone helps and trusts. There are no liars or beggars in The Trees. "Yes, get as many people just standing around and tell them to meet me near the table." Martin's face lit up at the thought of being important enough to get a bunch of people together. Silly Martin. "Okay." In no time there were 15 people gathered around the massive buffet table. "C'mon everyone, form a line from the ladder to the table. Joel, Tim, quit flirting." An uproar of laughter occurred, Joel and Tim weren't flirting, they were simply not paying attention and that's what we needed the most right now. I stood by the ladder. "Send em down Jacks!" Jackie looked over. "Like, you mean toss them down to you? Are you mad?" I wide smile spread on my face, while a look of shock smacked onto hers. "Yes to throwing them down. I'm not crazy, I'm just efficient. Besides it's not like those are priceless china your throwin down!" The line giggled. "If one smashes on your head don't blame me!" Jackie began the care full dropping of the plates and cups. I caught everyone and passed it down the line where Tim set them on the table. "I'm not throwing the knifes and forks down!" I started climbing the ladder to retrieve the utensils myself. "Thanks everyone." The line broke apart, and the group went off to help some one else. Before I even climbed up to the dining platform I could smell the delicious aroma of chicken, gravy, potatoes, bacon, roasted almonds and several different pies. As I looked around, most of the older girls who were gifted chiefs ran all around the kitchen, taking things off the fire, adding a little mysterious something to it, and then putting it right back on. There were holes in the tarp above every fire pit, to avoid a massive smoke build up. Jackie turned around. "You are mad." She smiled. "Where's Xavier been?" Jackie continued with a smirk on her face. "The way you 2 were practically lap dancing each other last night made me think you 2 were……together." Her smirk grew, I gave her my I-so-did-not-you're-just-fuggin-exaggerating-everything look. "We _were not_ lap dancing. You're so gross. So he asked me to dance, so what?" It was obvious that Xavier liked me, I knew, and everyone else knew it, including Don.

FLASHBAAACK FWOMWOMWOMWOM!!! (1 year ago)

We had just got back from a hunting session with Will and his friend David, when I walked into my tent I found a daffodil laying on my bed, and close by I saw a note.

_Fay,_

_Thanks for fixing my guitar. You really amaze me sometimes._

_-Xavier_

Don noticed I was just standing in my tent with a big ass smile and walked on in. "Uh, whatchya got there?" He swiped it from my hand knowing I wouldn't just hand it over. He read the short letter and look of disapproval crossed over his face. "What?" I asked. "Fay, I think we need to have, _the talk._" I laughed but Don remained sober. "Don, I don't _need_ any talk. I know all about….that." He grinned. "I'm uh, not too sure about that guy you've been hangin around with." He glanced up from the note. "Who, Xavier?" "Yeah, you're getting a little, close, too close." I laughed again. "Don we're just friends." I was lying, me and Xavier had the same feelings for each other. "Friends don't give friends flowers and flirt with each other." He raised an eyebrow. He's tryin to start something. "Well, last time I checked you don't have the authority to say who I can flirt with." Whoops. "Ha! So you _are _flirting with him." He smirked. "I didn't say that, I'm just saying, if I want to flirt with someone I'm allowed to do it freely." I tried to hide my blush the best I could. "No more boys for you." I scoffed. "Fine then _dad. _If I have to give up boys you have to give up girls." This time I smirked. "What?!? That's ridiculous!" I was winning. "If that's the case then I'm off to go flirt." I teased. "Hey, hey hey hey, I'm just sayin, If I catch you doing anything more than….lookin at eachother, I can and will beat him up." I pushed it further. "Yeah, sure…..If ya catch us!" I laughed as I ran out the tent to go find Xavier. And maybe flirt with him.

WOMWOMWOM FLASHBACK ALL DONE

"Just gimme the spoons Jackie." I was desperately trying to switch the subject by remaining busy. I carried a sack of spoons down the ladder with Jackie following with the forks. "You make it obvious y'know," Jackie won't drop it. "You always twist your hair around him, you send notes to each other, and I've begun to notice how you bite your lip when you look at each other." She was right. Whenever there was an awkward silence between me and Xavier we just stared into each others eyes, his piercing green eyes poured into my burnt orange, and every time that happened I bit my lip to bring me back to the real world. "And don't think I didn't see you 2 sneak away from the party last night." The smirk she had on before quadrupled in size, it was actually rather creepy. But it was true.

FLASHBACK AGAIN WOMWOMWOM

It was Matt's 7th birthday party, he was one of the few children who actually knew the day of his birth. Xavier and I had been talking and dancing the entire night. "It's really clear tonight." Xavier stated as he looked up to the sky. "Yeah." I looked up as well. "There's a much better place to, appreciate this night." I looked back to Xavier. The hell was he talking about? "You wanna go to the watch-platform?" I'd never been to the watch-platform before. "Sure!" Of course I said yes. There were a lot of ladders and climbing involved, but it was worth it. The top of the watch-platform was magnificent, the moon was yellow that night, the leaves were damp from the previous rain and they seemed to sparkle, making it look like there were stars above and below. The woodland chorus began to play. I turned to Xavier to see if he saw what I saw, but when I turned my head, his face was deathly close to mine. His scent of pine and lemon seemed to swirl around me, his green orbs gazing into mine, his perfect pink lips hung open slightly, and for a moment, I thought we would kiss, we leaned towards each other very slowly, we got so close, but then, _CRACK!_ We both whipped around to see if a porcupine or squirrel had jumped on a weak branch and broke it, but no, we found nothing, we stood there for a long awkward moment, I bit my lip. "We should uh, head back." He stammered. "Uh, yeah." We climbed all the way back down, and danced some more.

FLASHBACK OVA WOMWOMWOM

Jackie

I got you now Fay. She probably didn't think I saw her scamper away that night. I had followed them to the watch-platform. I stayed far behind them, but kept up. I was at the top of the ladder when I saw them, they were really close, I couldn't see past their legs though, so I stepped up on a branch, but it wasn't exactly the best branch to put 116 pounds of weight on. It snapped, but right before it snapped I saw Fay and Xavier, ready to kiss, but then it snapped, I had quickly swung over to a sturdier branch. That Night I wanted to kick myself for ruining it for Fay. I hadn't told her I was watching but, she'd probably kill me if she knew, so that's currently a secret. "Yeah, that's right, I know." I smiled. "You 2 were probably off somewhere romantic smooching." She squinted her eyes at me. "I. Did. Not." True. But tonight she will. "I will tell you right now sweetie," I've always called her sweetie, I'm only a year older but hey, still younger than me. "I am determined to get you 2 hooked up." I gave her another devilish grin. She looked up and gave me a death glare, but I noticed, around her cheeks, was a faint pick, getting brighter by the second, she must've noticed her blushing because she suddenly turned away. "Hey! I saw that! I saw that pink! Don't you try to hide it!" I ran over to her, our little argument turned into a game of tag. Hardly appropriate for 14 and 15 year old girls.

Richard

Cara and Kahlan were at it again. They've been bickering about the littlest things, who snores, who came back with the most food, past failures, they even criticized each others fire starting ability. "You're a pushover, you let everyone that walks along trample over you, I on the other hand take charge, no one walks past me without flinching." Kahlan wasn't about to give up. "People fear you, they shudder at the thought of _your_ kind coming to their town. The people believe in me, they respect me." The continued. "_My kind?!?_ My _kind _happens to be the most respected _kind _there is!" I couldn't take it anymore, neither could Flin. "Would you please stop arguing!!" My nostrils flared. "Fighting is only setting us back. If we're going to defeat the keeper this can't go on. Either leave now or hold in all your insults till the end, please." I looked at them, they looked down, ashamed of their lack of maturity. Flin decided to chime in. "Now kiss and make up." He laughed to himself. Zedd sighed. "You're worse." I smiled. We continued on through the forest, the sun was almost setting, we needed to find camp, and food. "Richard," Kahlan caught up to me, leaving Cara in the back. "I'm sorry Richard, it's just, difficult to let such a, cruel women be this close to you." I frowned. "She's not that person anymore, she's changed, she's still changing, give her a chance, mother confessor." She sighed in agreement, that's when I heard a rustling in the bushes.

Fay

Everything was all set. After much effort, all the food was set on the table, the stage was set up, and people were already starting to mingle, show off their dance moves, while the smaller children played hide and go seek under the tables. But the entire day I couldn't find Xavier. Where the hell did he go? I hope last night didn't ruin things for us. Marcia was still rushing around, still cooking the pies. I had finished tuning the last instrument for the music tonight. "Nice." David walked over and picked up his cello, plucked a clever melody, and nodded his head in approval. "Hey have you seen Xavier around?" I asked. David got a smirk, what's with all the smirking today? "Yeah, I saw him, he was heading down to ground level with your brother to find some more pheasant or something like that." Oh shit. Don isn't up to anything good. I shuddered at the thought of Xavier telling Don what he thinks about me while Don has a bow and arrow in his hand. "Do you know which way they were headed?" I needed to find them, fast. "Yeah, they're heading west." Yes. "Thanks David." I went to my tent first to grab a satchel, I needed to collect some sun bathed honey suckles before the sun goes down. I hadn't told anyone but Jackie and Don yet, but I had been practicing magic since I got here, it wasn't true magic, it was just controlling my energy, meditating and making my being physically and mentally relaxed. I performed sleep spells that have worked though, but I think it was the natural element, such as the moon, sun and earth, that made them work, and not me being magic at all, but being able to harness their powers and use it. I rushed out of my tent to the "coming and going" platform. There's a cable that's rigged to pull you up fast to The Trees when you jerk on it, and slowly bring you down when you need to go hunting or whatever. I hopped to the ground and spotted their footsteps, I had to hurry, the sun was setting.


	3. Operation, prevention

Gee willigers, it's chapter 3!

Don

"So, Xavier, you ever shoot one of these things?" I gestured to my bow and arrow. "Of course I have." He responded. "Alrighty then, let's go kill some birds." Off we go. "Hey Don," "Hm?" "Why did you randomly invite me to catch pheasant with you?" To interrogate you. "Just to, well, get to know you better. You're always hanging out with Fay, so I thought I'd see why she's so……..fond of you." I had to shove the words out my mouth. "So, you're interrogating me?" Damn. "Well, you catch on fast." He just smiled. "Alright, I'll admit it, I like Fay, a lot." I grinned. "Like, like like?" I tried to suppress my laughter, it's just like being 6 year olds sharing our secret crushes. He laughed back. "Yeah, like like." Eh, maybe he's not too bad. "Hey, it's cool if you make this whole, you and Fay thing, like, confirm it." He looked at me. "Confirm it?" I grinned. "Yeah you know, your undying love for each other," I laughed, he punched my arm. "I'm kidding, like, when people ask you if you 2 are going out, you can say yes." We sobered. "Thanks Don." He paused. "Ya know, when first got off the cable, and you gave me a look, I thought you just invited me to kill me." We started howling with laughter, but then I heard something else, an unfamiliar voice rather close. "Hey, shh, shhh, did u hear that?" I asked. Xavier followed my eyes, he strained to hear the voices, which he did. "Is someone out there yelling _This whole flying thing is setting us back! If we want to eat the peepers gotta stop?""_ I gave a half hearted laugh. "I don't know, but they don't sound like they're from The Trees." I followed the voices to see there were 5 strangers, walking through the forest, heading straight for The Trees, and one of them was a Mord'sith! I ducked down quickly and tried to bring Xavier down with me, but he stumbled down into the bush we were behind.

Richard

"Did you hear that?" I asked Zedd. Cara must've noticed it as well, she looked around for attackers, and placed her hands on the agiel. "We know you're there," Cara stated. "Show yourselves." We waited, more rustling, coming from a nearby bush.

Don

"Shit Don, they know we're here." I drew my arrow back. "On the count of 3, aim for the Mord'sith." I whispered. Xavier saw her, and struggled to get his bow from beneath him, but his left arm brushed against the bush, and the Mord'Sith directed her gaze to the bush. Double shit. Then, suddenly, the women in white threw a dagger right at the bush, I pushed Xavier out of the way and jumped back, the Dagger grazed my wrist. I fell out into view of the attackers, and they all locked their eyes on me.

Kahlan

I didn't know it was an unarmed person, if I hadn't mistaken him for an attacker I would've never thrown the dagger. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Cara hissed at the young man. The boy got to his feet and stood unafraid. He glared at Cara for the longest time. "Well?" She asked. Then another young man rose from the bush, bow and arrow in hand. "Leave him a lone eh." Richard touched his sword. "Just turn right back where you came from." His voice quivered, he was frightened. That's when I felt a presence behind me, a very strong magical presence, I turned around to see who or what it was, but nothing was there. "You heard me! Go!" The boy's voice shook even more.

Fay

I followed the boys' footsteps, and found them, with company. I climbed up a tree and looked down at the group, an old man, a guy with a big sword, some goof standing next to him, a woman in white, and a Mord'sith. Oh, shit. I felt a wave of my energy rush out of me as I laid my eyes on her, the Mord'sith. I remember the day distinctly when they attacked The Trees, luckily, we had the advantage of throwing down rocks and glass and arrows, and triumphed over them. I noticed one of them moved, the one in white, she turned around, I must be breathing more heavily than I thought. My breath hitched again when I spotted Xavier, pointing his bow and arrow at the Mord'sith. No Xavier, run, run! But then I saw Don in the middle of it all, standing there with a confident look on his face. But I saw right through him and saw his true emotions, anger and fear. I had to do something, but what? "Go!" Xavier screeched. His voice was so full of rage and fear it made me shiver. "We're not here to hurt either of you." The one with the sword spoke up. "We're just looking for shelter, and a warm meal." My ass you do. I carefully reached for the dagger that kept in my boots, if I aimed it right, I could hit the Mord'sith right in the neck. "We're not the enemy." The sword guy was doing all the talking. I took the sharp end of the dagger and did a few practice/pretend throws. I could've killed her, and we could've run, but the goof just standing there with his mouth open spotted me.

Kahlan

I'm certain there's a magical presence behind me, it's getting stronger, it's pulsating from behind me like a heartbeat, and it's getting faster. I couldn't help but turn around again, but no, I couldn't see anything there. But I'm certain that something is. That's when Flin proved it. "Cara! Watch out!" Flin pointed up to a nearby tree, where a girl was sitting, and just released the dagger. Luckily, Cara jumped out of the way quickly, and threw one of her ageils at the girl, who felt out of the tree, and onto the ground.

Fay

Almost at the same exact time I threw the dagger, goofy blew my cover. "Cara! Watch out!" He shrieked. Fuck. I threw it, but she maneuvered expertly. Next thing I knew I was knocked to the ground by some freakin crazy ass torture stick that sent pain shooting from where it touched all over my body. "Fay!" Xavier's eyes went wide. No, run while they're not paying attention to you. "Cara!" Sword man spoke up. "She's just a girl! We don't want them to be afraid of us!" Well, you failed at that. Xavier dropped his bow and arrow and came rushing to my side. "Omigod, Fay, Fay open your eyes! Fay!" Alright, that's annoying, but I will admit, his arms around me did sort of make up for it. I stuck my tongue out to show him I'm not freakin dead. He laughed. "You little hoe, you scared the shit out of me." I got up smiling. "So I fell out of a tree, wouldn't be the first time." He got a sparkle in his eye. "Yeah but you fell out of a tree, via flying sex toy." We both started laughing hysterically, even with the extreme stakes of the situation. Xavier can always make me laugh no matter what.

Cara

Are they fucking serious? Are they laughing? I should kill them, it's like they're completely ignoring us and having a lovely conversation over there! "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Richard was trying to fix everything. She attacked me! Why are we apologizing? We didn't even do anything. The girl looked up, first at the sword, then to Richard. "You're the seeker?" she asked. Richard nodded his head. "What the hell?" I smiled at Richard's reaction, the corners of his mouth turned down and he furrowed his brow, I guess no one ever hit him with a "what the hell" before. She stood up, so did the other boy. "Wait, _you're _the seeker?" The young man who had just been standing there the whole time spoke up. "Yes, I am." The girl raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be somewhere partying?" Richard let out a sigh. He couldn't tell them we were going to defeat the keeper, otherwise that would spread panic. "Just because the war is over doesn't mean everything's going back to normal, there are a lot of messes that need cleaning up." I jumped in for Richard, it wasn't really a lie after all.

Fay

Holy shit it's the fuggin seeker! With a Mord'sith? Why would he be traveling with a Mord'sith? It's clearer to me now that the woman in white is his confessor, and the old guy is the wizard, but what's with goofy and, rightfully labeled now, Cara? I focused my attention to Don, still standing there, glaring at Cara. What should I do? If she's traveling with the seeker she must not be like the other Mord'sith, she could be different. "So uh, what was that about a warm meal?" I needed to break the tension, and to refuse hospitality to the seeker would be blasphemy. Don stared daggers at me, as if to say _what are you mad?!?! Inviting a Mord'sith to The Trees?!?! _I ignored him and smiled at the seeker. "We would be very grateful if you could spare some food." My smile got even wider. "You kiddin me? We have a whole butt load of food! Don't we Don?" Don needs to show some trusts, he is, after all, the man who rid the world of Darken Rahl. Don sighed. "Yes, today we are holding," he paused, he didn't want to say we were celebrating the founding of The Trees, along with many other important events, such as the victory over the Mord'sith. "uh, a celebration! For the ending of the war!" He gave a nervous smile, as did I. Xavier just stood there, extremely close to me for some reason. "I'm Kahlan." The confessor was giving the introductions. "This is Cara, Richard, Zedd and Flin." I returned a big goofy smile at Flin. Don nodded with Xavier. "I'm Xavier, this is Fay and Don." Xavier saw that Don wasn't going to swallow his pride and say his name, so Xavier had to do it. "Well, we can't stand here all day, let's go!" I took lead, someone had to do it, we can't stand there awkwardly looking at each other all day. I began to walk east, Xavier stood at the back of the group with Don, and led alone, well, until the Kahlan walked up beside me. "What are you really celebrating?" she asked. Fuck, I forgot of the confessor's ability to see right through your lies. "Um." I looked behind me, Cara was way in the back with Richard, Flin looked up and smiled at me. "Uh, don't tell Cara, promise?" Kahlan nodded her head. "We're celebrating the founding of The Trees." She lifted her eyebrows. "We're also remembering the great victory we had when the Mord'sith attacked, and commemorating the people lost in it." She remained quiet for a long time. "You live in The Trees? I thought it was only a rumor." She studied my eyes, probably trying to see if I was lying or not. "We don't exactly advertise, It's a sort of, if you happen to see us sort of thing." More silence. "So, what are you _really_ doing here." I asked. She looked up, probably thinking how I knew Cara was lying. "What are you talking about?" For a confessor, she sucked at covering up. I knew all the ways people showed they were lying, first of all, Cara had to give the excuse _for _Richard, and now Kahlan is trying to play dumb. I see how it is. I smiled. "Yeah, you can play dumb all day, and I'll harass you about it all day, or you could tell me now." She sighed. "It's a secret, if I told you, word could get to certain people, and our mission will fail, I'm sorry, it's too important to reveal to a…stranger." It was a half answer. I nodded in agreement.


End file.
